LUNA SEA
The band that defined Visual Kei's style as we know it, LUNA SEA released highly innovative and quality albums, and they were one of the first Visual bands to go major, becoming the Japanese rock band with the largest fanbase. Lineup * 河村隆一 (Kawamura Ryuichi) - Vocals → SLAUGHTER → LUNACY → LUNA SEA → 河村隆一 (Solo project) → LUNA SEA → 河村隆一 (Solo project), Tourbillon * SUGIZO - Guitar, Violin → PINOCCHIO → KASHIMIR → LUNACY → LUNASEA → SUGIZO (Solo project) → LUNASEA → SUGIZO (Solo project), SUGIZO & THE SPANK YOUR JUICE, SHAG, The FLARE, NEO ASCENSION GROOVE, JUNO REACTOR support, S.T.K., S.K.I.N. * INORAN - Guitar → LUNACY → LUNA SEA → INORAN (Solo project) → LUNA SEA → FAKE? → Tourbillon, INORAN (Solo project) * J - Bass → LUNACY → LUNA SEA → zilch → J (Solo project) * 真矢 (Shinya) - Drums → PINOCCHIO → KASHIMIR → LUNACY → LUNASEA → 真矢 (Solo project) → LUNA SEA → bands as support, POTBELLY Biography Discography Albums Image:Lunasea_lunasea.jpg| LUNA SEA full-lenght (1991.04.21) Image:Lunasea_image.jpg| IMAGE full-lenght (1992.05.21) Image:Lunasea_eden.jpg| EDEN full-lenght (1993.04.21) Image:Lunasea_mother.jpg| MOTHER full-lenght (1994.10.26) Image:Lunasea_style.jpg| STYLE full-lenght (1996.05.22) Image:Lunasea_shine.jpg| SHINE full-lenght (1998.07.23) Image:Lunasea_neversoldout.jpg| NEVER SOLD OUT live album (1999.5.29) Image:Lunasea_lunacy.jpg| LUNACY full-lenght (2000.7.12) Singles * 1993.02.23 BELIEVE * 1993.07.21 IN MY DREAM (with shiver) * 1994.07.21 ROSIER * 1994.09.21 TRUE BLUE * 1994.12.?? ROSIER version * 1995.02.22 MOTHER * 1995.11.13 DESIRE * 1996.03.25 END OF SORROW * 1996.07.15 IN SILENCE * 1998.04.15 STORM * 1998.06.03 SHINE * 1998.07.01 I for You * 2000.03.29 gravity * 2000.05.17 TONIGHT * 2000.11.08 LOVE SONG Compilation albums * 1997.12.17 SINGLES * 2000.02.13 PERIOD * 2002.03.06 another side of SINGLES II * 2005.03.23 SLOW Splits * 1991.08.10 NUCLEAR FUSION (with Gilles de Rais & Sighs of Love Potion) Demo/promo tapes * 1989.08.09 LUNACY * 1989.12.08 SHADE * 1990.06.10 LASTLY * 1991.??.?? LUNA SEA DEMO (IMAGE) * 1992.05.?? VOICE OF LUNA SEA * 1992.??.?? EDEN VHS * 1991.06.22 UNDER THE NEW MOON TOUR EPISODE I ROCKET * 1991.09.19 UNDER THE NEW MOON TOUR EPISODE II FINAL * 1992.07.22 IMAGE or REAL * 1993.12.16 SIN AFTER SIN * 1995.05.24 ECLIPSE I * 1996.07.15 LUNATIC TOKYO～1995・12・23 TOKYO DOME～ * 1997.05.21 REW * 1999.09.29 10TH ANNIVERSARY GIG SOLD OUT CAPACITY ∞ LIVE! * 1999.09.29 10TH ANNIVERSARY GIG SOLD OUT CAPACITY ∞ DOCUMENT! * 2000.??.?? SLAVE Gentei GIG 2000 club only * 2001.04.25 THE FINAL ACT TOKYO DOME * 2001.04.25 THE FINAL ACT TOKYO DOME Bonus "Crazy About You" club only DVD * 2001.05.29 THE FINAL ACT TOKYO DOME * 2001.11.28 ECLIPSE I+II * 2002.05.29 IMAGE or REAL * 2002.05.29 SIN AFTER SIN * 2002.05.29 REW * 2002.05.29 LUNATIC TOKYO～1995・12・23 TOKYO DOME～ * 2003.02.19 THE FINAL ACT TOKYO DOME edition * 2003.02.19 ECLIPSE I+II edition * 2003.01.30 LUNA SEA 1998 REVIVE 1998.8.09+10～真夏の野外～ (Manatsu no Yagai) club only * 2003.05.29 LUNA SEA 1998 REVIVE 1998.8.09+10～真夏の野外～ (Manatsu no Yagai) Boxed sets * 2003.02.19 ECLIPSE I+II / ECLIPSE II * 2005.12.21 真冬の野外＋真夏の野外 (Mafuyu no Yagai + Manatsu no Yagai) * 2003.12.23 Complete Single BOX * 2004.05.29 Complete Album BOX Books * 1993.04.15 BLACK BOX * 1994.12.30 MOTHER Score * 1995.02.22 ZOE I * 1995.03.30 EDEN Score * 1995.04.20 ZOE II * 1995.05.30 IMAGE Score * 1995.07.30 LUNA SEA Score * 1996.01.04 Days * 1996.07.30 STYLE Score * 1997.02.14 SHOXX FILE VOL.1 LUNA SEA 1990-1996 * 1997.04.25 Gesshoku * 1997.07.10 Days CD-ROM * 1998.01.30 SINGLES Score * 1998.10.30 SHINE Score * 1999.01.10 END OF PERIOD * 1999.09.18 1999 THE UNCONVENTIONAL * 1999.09.30 NEVER SOLD OUT -DISC 1- Score * 1999.09.30 NEVER SOLD OUT -DISC 2- Score * 1999.11.29 SUGIZO & INORAN COMPLETE GUITAR BOOK * 2000.10.30 LUNACY Score * 2001.01.19 LOVE SONG Score * 2001.02.01 PERIOD Score * 2001.03.07 Konton no Hate * 2001.03.07 LUNA SEA COMPLETE FILE "The Eclipse" * 2001.03.01 SHOXX FILE VOL.4 LUNA SEA 1997-2000 * 2001.03.22 Gesshoku 2 * 2001.04.01 WISH (BRAND NEW CHAOS ACT II) * 2001.04.01 WISH (THE FINAL ACT) * 2001.05.16 Days of LUNA SEA * 2001.06.10 Chikyu Ongaku Library * 2002.07.20 another side of SINGLES II Score Omnibus albums * 1999.05.01 hide TRIBUTE SPIRITS * 2000.04.28 another heaven complex VARIOUS * 2000.06.21 History of EXTASY Omnibus videos * 1992.12.01 MUTEKI CONCERT EXTASY SUMMIT 1991 * 1993.05.10 MUTEKI CONCERT EXTASY SUMMIT 1992 Soundtracks * 1998.09.09 MULAN (Original Soundtrack) * 2000.01.19 007 The World Is Not Enough (Original Soundtrack) * 2000.04.28 another heaven complex SCORE Symphonic/instrumental albums * 1994.05.22 SYMPHONIC LUNA SEA I * 1995.09.21 SYMPHONIC LUNA SEA II * 2001.12.19 PIANO SOLO INSTRUMENTS 1 * 2001.12.19 PIANO SOLO INSTRUMENTS 2 * 2001.12.19 PIANO SOLO INSTRUMENTS 3 * 2001.12.19 LUNA SEA PIANO SOLO INSTRUMENTS 4 * 2001.12.19 GUITAR SOLO INSTRUMENTS 1 * 2001.12.19 GUITAR SOLO INSTRUMENTS 2 Category:Major band Category:EXTASY band